


A Long Road To Share

by SirSapling



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Man Out of Time, Road Trips, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark's heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling
Summary: After 50 years in the ice and a couple exhausting years leading the Ultimates, Steve realises he isn't quite sure he knows anything about the new modern America he's supposed to represent. Luckily, Tony has an idea how to show him.





	A Long Road To Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisybelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybelle/gifts).



> A comic shaped fill for my giftee, DaisyBelle, for the 2019 Stony Loves Steve Exchange.
> 
> Since I've been meaning to draw it for a while, I went right for the prompt: 'Steve and Tony make a roadtrip.' I think seeing as much of rural America as he can might help Steve feel more grounded under the title he was given, and Tony standing by his side wouldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Tumblr](https://sirsapling.tumblr.com/post/186360554648/decided-it-was-a-good-time-to-repost-my) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sirsapling/status/1151603440709177345) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0CF9lnHCQJ/) | [Dreamwidth](https://sirsapling.dreamwidth.org/4052.html) | [Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/sirsapling/art/A-Long-Road-To-Share-806071968?ga_submit_new=10%3A1563398928&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1) |[PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/755219)


End file.
